<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #028 - Food Play by jingucchislippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125542">♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #028 - Food Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers'>jingucchislippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Food Play, Frottage, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, M/M, Why Eat Cake When You Can Smear It All Over A Hot Anime Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus and Eiichi play with cake in a bathtub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus/Ootori Eiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #028 - Food Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Between Eiichi and Camus sat a perfectly well made three layer vanilla cake that they’d picked up from one of the local bakeries earlier that day. There were also three strawberry milkshakes lining the edge of the bathtub that Camus was fighting the urge to gulp down. His boyfriend promised him that he could binge on all the sweets he wanted to after this, but he still felt like this delicious cake shouldn’t be wasted like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or well, it wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just... consumed in a different way that didn’t consist of a fork. Camus still couldn’t believe Eiichi seriously agreed to this, or ran with this dumb joke all the way to reserving a suite based on the size of its bathtub. Although Eiichi was always the more eccentric one out of the two, that’s what attracted Camus to him in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Eiichi flashed him his signature grin. They were both stripped down to their underwear and sitting on opposite sides of the bathtub. It was big enough, but their lanky legs crossed over each other as they were stretched out on the sides. Out of all the people Camus had dated or slept with, Eiichi was the only one he could see being so eager to do something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camus reached forward to pluck the glasses off of his boyfriend’s face and set them on the lid of the toilet, “yeah, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small part of Camus wanted to scream as Eiichi clawed out a hefty piece of cake and held it in front of his lips. He swallowed any remaining pride he hadn’t left at the door and took a gentle hold of Eiichi’s wrist as he bit into the sweet dessert. Eiichi’s violet eyes bored into him as he went about slowly licking away the frosting from his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiichi scooped up another piece and instead this time squished it against Camus’s neck and trailed it down his muscled chest. This just caused Camus to finally take some in both hands and smashed it on Eiichi’s torso. It only took a matter of minutes for this to devolve a silly competition as they tried to cover each other in as much cake as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiichi picked up the now empty plate and set it to the side on the floor, then grabbed for his phone to snap a picture because they obviously needed tangible proof. His boyfriend then leaned forward to drag his tongue up Camus’s neck, doing a swell job of getting up all the frosting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camus’s hand automatically went to reach into Eiichi’s hair, but his hand was covered in cake residue. He stuck a finger between his lips as Eiichi continued to work his tongue along his collarbone and chest, sparing some special attention for his nipples. Eiichi peered up at him as Camus was sucking away at another finger and let out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ii</span>
  </em>
  <span> in approval. Camus discovered Eiichi’s fascination with hands early on and loved to abuse this knowledge whenever he could. Eiichi was straddling Camus as he reached back for one of the milkshakes and removed the lid before pouring the thick, chilly dessert down his own chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camus immediately surged forward to lick and suck at his body, rather delighted that this shake was actually pretty good... even better coming off of his boyfriend. Eiichi curled a hand around Camus’s neck as he fully encouraged him to indulge in this Eiichi-shake. Camus pressed a hand against Eiichi’s abs and spread the mixture onto his sides and back as his mouth was occupied with the mess on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly yelped a few moments later as he felt that cold liquid hit his own back and shoulder, nearly missing his hair that was tied up in a bun. It dripped down his arm and chest and Eiichi enthusiastically spread it all around with his fingers. The last shake didn’t remain untouched for long as Camus grabbed it and pushed Eiichi backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their legs were mostly clean, save for the bits of frosting and Camus made it a point to cover Eiichi’s thighs in it. Eiichi squealed at the cold sensation and Camus ducked down to lick and bite at the smooth flesh. He settled a hand directly on Eiichi’s crotch and squeezed at the bulge there as he continued chasing the sugar. Eiichi moaned as Camus was groping him and moved onto his other thigh to mark that up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was such a ridiculous idea, but Camus couldn’t believe just how hard he was getting from all of this. His boyfriend was hot already, him smothered in cake just made him even more attractive. He picked his head up to press a rough kiss to Eiichi’s lips and felt those hands grasp at his back as Eiichi eagerly kissed him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both sticky, sweet messes that only grew worse as Camus ground his hips down on Eiichi. The heel of Eiichi’s foot dug into his lower back as he sought out more of that lovely friction and Camus was more than happy to oblige. He almost wished they’d bought a second cake to add onto this sugar fest, it was basically paradise for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiichi slid a hand between them to pull their cocks out and stroked at them together. Camus nipped at his neck and kept thrusting his hips as he felt himself getting so close. His boyfriend was also the louder one of the two as he was moaning Camus’s name over and over, as if he’d forgotten the rest of the vocabulary in his pretty head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camus savoured the sound of his own name coming out of those delicious lips and it drove him to his release first, adding into the mess on Eiichi’s stomach. He swiped away at Eiichi’s hand as he scooted back and knelt down to take his cock in his mouth, only taking a few moments until his mouth was full of Eiichi’s cum. He sat back up to wipe his lips with the back of his hand and looked down at his flushed boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both glanced around at the state of this bathtub and Eiichi was first to bust into laughter. Camus had a smile on his face as he picked up Eiichi’s phone and snapped a quick photo of his giggly boyfriend. Ugh, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>clean up was going to be a pain...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was gonna have them shower together but i was laughing too much to add that so just. picture ii boy pushed up against the steamy glass while myu slams his dick in him...</p><p>...ah shit now i gotta write bottom eiichi one of these days.</p><p>@jingucchiwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>